THANKS
by Anna de Usui
Summary: Era fria,mala y sobre todas las cosas...Tamao la veia con malos ojos.Pero una pequeña e insignificante noche cambio el parecer de la pelirosada. Por que seria? TAMAO X ANNA


+THANKS+

Ya te haz acostumbrado a estar ahМ,en esa vacia cocina preparando la cena de aquella se hace llamar "REINA.  
Pensar que llegaste a la Pension Asakura porque te preocupaba Yoh pero ahora ella te usa como su sirvienta y,como tonta que eres,le dices a todo que si y no te atreves a cuestionarle algo.  
Por que sera?  
Simple,le tienes miedo...te asusta pensar lo que pueda hacer contigo si te le niegas,sabes que es malvada si la haces enfadar y jamas han llegado a tener un pleito;ya conoces bien lo que hace con el shaman de Amidamaru cuando se niega a entrenar y estas demasiado asustada al imaginarte en la misma situacion.  
La verdad es que esa mujer de rubios cabellos te da escalofrios,temes no satisfacerla cada vez que le haces de comer y si no esta bueno,la muy descarada se queja;pidiendote un mejor plato solo porque eres mujer.  
Quien demonios se cree?  
Si te la pasas dentro de ese lugar intentando que tus platillos esten a su altura y te esmeras para que todo lo que le haces le guste.  
Como se atreve a exigir otro plato cuando no esta bueno?  
ESA RUBIA!  
No tiene modestia,hace lo que se le plazca y contigo tambien ya que te dejas vencer por su "amenazadora" mirada y te estremeces de miedo cuando asi te ve;ni piensas en decirle "NO" ya que hace tiempo que dejaste de ser valiente.  
No cuentas los dias que pasan estando bajo su dominio,no sabes si pasaron aЯos o lo que sea desde que llegaste;estas tan frustada por solo cocinar y cocinar que ya no le ves sentido a nada.  
Claro,luego de juzgarla todas las madrugadas en compania del futuro "SHAMAN KING.  
Hay veces que te sientes feliz de decirle cuanto te molesta su actitud pero...de repente lo piensas y te percatas de que hay algo de Anna que en tu interior te puede,no sabes que es ya que es absurdo que algo de si te guste...pero a contra de tu voluntad,te gusta;hay algo de la itako que te gusta y te gusta mucho.  
Pero...que es?Que es aquello que tanto te fascina de ella?  
Si es vil y despiadada,nada le vale y se la pasa todo el dia ahМ echada comiendo galletas;no tiene nada de interesante que pueda sacarte de tu realidad y crees que no deberia hacerlo.  
Ademas...cuando la ves ahМ solo te preguntas confundida:  
"COMO DEMONIOS HACE PARA ESTAR TAN DELGADA"  
De veras que eso te pone de malas,tu por poco te matas por tener el cuerpecito del que eres dueЯa...pero la muy desgraciada esta siempre sin hacer nada o sale a dar una vuelta y tiene aquel cuerpo favorecido por esas femeninas curvas que siempre quisiste tener.  
Sientes detestarla por eso,no te pinta lo haga todo bien para estar asi y sospechas tenga un secreto para ese perfecto estado corporal;no quieres acusarla de nada por el momento ya que estaras en apuros si andas murmurando cosas de si a sus espaldas.  
Puede que no haya comido demasiado en este tiempo,puede que el moreno haya estado a cargo de cocinarle y realmente nada fue de su agrado;puede que haya bajado unas cuantas tallas por eso.  
Pero...en ese instante recuerdas algo que desde el primer instante te informaron.  
Supiste por labios del moreno que antes de tu llegada Horo Horo se ocupaba de la comida y el mismo habia padecido su estadia bajo las ordenes de la rubia,aun sigue viviendo alli pero parece la relacion que tiene con la vil mujer ha mejorado un poco,puesto a que ya no lo golpea.  
Le vuelves a preparar lo mismo que ayer,no crees algo mas de lo que haces pueda satisfacerla ya que como dice "TIENE UN PALADAR MUY SOFISTICADO" y miles veces le ha dicho a Manta que es pesimo en la cocina;te preguntas si esta noche a ti te dira lo mismo.  
Anna es mala cuando quiere y es linda cuando quiere,la espias bajo la luz de la luna cada vez que cubre a Yoh con una cobija luego del arduo entrenamiento que le impone hacer;solo en ese momento puedes ver que Kyoyama no es tan malИfica como tu la pintas.  
Hay algo tierno en su interior o tal vez no y puede que realmente te lo imagines porque quieres tanto ver a una Anna asi,no sabes si esa que tu tanto anhelas ver siempre estuvo ahМ resguardada por su crueldad o te la piensas asi porque eres muy ingenua.  
Estas segura de que algo bueno hay en ella,lo que sea pero algo hay y lo quieres descubrir.  
Y asi te decides a quitarle la mascara luego de terminar con el plato que le daras,lo tomas decidida entre tus manos y te diriges al comedor donde ahМ yace echada mirando television;ya te sabes esta ahМ esperando molesta por tu tardanza ya que te has demorado bastante.  
Cierras los ojos antes de arrivar,no quieres ver esa expresion de "ASESINA" en su rostro ya que te intimida demasiado y te sientes vulnerable;prefieres todo eso en ausencia de tu vista y solo le escuches decir "ERES LENTA".

-Disculpa la demora...-al tiempo que le sirves la miras con tus luceros violaceos

Pero...no esta,Anna no esta ahМ echada como siempre regaЯandote por ser tan inutil;te quedas ahМ pasmada alejada de su ausencia como si realmente no fuese cierto.  
Sera...que se ha movido?Kyoyama,Anna se ha movido?De veras se ha movido?  
Bueno...pensandolo bien,haciendo a un lado tu pensar de si,ella es una humana;tiene otras necesidades que cumplir que claramente no piensas nombrar por no ser apropiadas.  
Solo es que te quedas tan sorprendida por su desvanecida esencia en ese lugar que mas alla de ello no puedes ver,ni piensas donde esta o que esta haciendo;aun no puedes creer este en otra parte de la Pension que no sea el comedor.  
Tal vez se ha sentido algo mal y ha decidido echarse un rato en su cama,no puedes saberlo porque jamas le preguntas nada ni estas ahМ para ella;puede que algo malo le suceda y por tu miedo a que te golpee no puedas ayudarla.  
Es cierto que Anna es malvada y que lo unico que hace es lastimarte...pero aun asi sientes una necesidad desconocida de ir en su busqueda y por un instante dejas de lado tu "envidia" para preocuparte solo una vez por su bienestar.  
Te decides al fin y abandonas su cena ahМ en la mesa para irte del lugar donde yaces,podria estar en cualquier parte y realmente no tienes tiempo de buscarla por toda la casa;asi que tomas una decision y te decides por un solo lugar: su dormitorio.  
Donde podria estar?  
Bueno...en realidad puede que no este ahМ y asi tendrias que intentar hallarla por toda la Pension,es lo mismo si te lo piensas bien y dejas de querer ser su mente;avanzas hacia las escaleras de todos modos y te rindes a yacer frente a ellas aunque puede haya posibilidades de que no este donde tu crees.  
Volteas preparada para llamarla por su nombre y ahМ te quedas,con el grito que no te sale y esa expresion de "entorpecida" que te caracteriza cada vez que la ves distinta.  
Ahora lo ves...ha subido a cambiarse,a quitarse ese vestido negro que todos los malditos dias usa;te crees era tiempo ya de que al fin se despojase del mismo.  
La ves distinta esta noche,un poco mas coqueta y como nunca sensual;te fascina la manera en que su "nueva ropa" beneficia su despampanante figura de fragil mujer.  
Nunca creiste podria lucir una diminuta falda de aquellos tonos oscuros que siempre usa junto con una blusa que permite admirar la piel entre sus senos,no le miras lo que lleva en los pies ya que poco te vale;te quedas atontada por su "nuevo vestir" y realmente quieres verla asi mas a menudo.  
La admiras de pies a cabeza,es tan linda que parece aun estuvieses durmiendo y soЯando con ella tal como siempre lo haces;no comprendes el por que de tus ilusiones y ahora por fin lo ves.  
Kyoyama supo como quitarte,a su manera,el corazon y tu ni cuenta de ello te has dado;todos los momentos que pasaste a su lado siempre te hacian sentir diferente y creias que era por la envidia que tenias de su cuerpo.  
Pero...estabas mas que equivocada,fuiste boba y te reusaste a admitir lo que te ataba a la rubia;decidiendote asi a aparentar detestarla de por vida sin que esta lo supiese.  
Fallaste en tu cometido...y mirate,aquМ estas enbobada por su belleza viendote reflejada tras sus oscuras gemas;es tan bonita que quitar tu vista de su entidad te parece imposible y mas que nada inalcanzable.  
Te frunce el ceЯo,parece disgustada por tu insaciable mirada y antes de que puedas decirle algo o marcharte;se te adelanta y quiebra el silencio que desde que estas las acoge.

-Que miras?-te acusa molesta -Eh?-reaccionas -Tamao??-se te burla -No,no es nada...-te disculpas -De acuerdo...-continua bajando las escaleras -Anna...-la llamas cuando pasa por tu lado -Que?-la sientes indiferente -Ya tienes la cena...-le informas-Si es que gustas...-procedes amable -No...-se te niega-No tengo hambre...-te fia y te sorprendes -Ya veo...-susurras

Indeferente a tu presencia se acerca al sofa de la sala y de ahМ toma su pequeЯa chaqueta,no te das cuenta pero estan en invierno y ultimamente hace mucho frio;parece la rubia siente algo despues de todo.  
Te sorprendes al ver esa prenda de vestir hace juego con lo demas que viste,se toma todas las molestias para lucir perfecta y fascinante;ya la tienes en la mira y sabes pretende conquistar mas de un corazon dentro de estas paredes luego del tuyo y el de Yoh.  
Te quedas ahМ viendola como cachorro a su amo,parece ella fuera tu vida y que sabiendola lejos solo la contemplas para que te tenga en cuenta;necesitas sepa estas ahМ para si y que siempre lo estaras.  
Pero...como decirselo?  
Si sabes no le valera nada tu sentir porque la verdad es,aunque te la nieges,a Anna le vale nada ni nadie y te lo sabes mejor que nadie;algo debes haber aprendido estando tanto tiempo a su lado.  
Al menos eso de ella tienes que saber,no hay lugar para ti en su pequeЯo universo;ya lo tiene bien llenito consigo misma y realmente no puede ni quiere tenerte en su mundo.  
No le vales nada y que esta noche rechaze tu cena es la razon que te hace verlo,fuiste ciega todo este tiempo pero el engaЯo se desplomo frente a tus ojos y aun sigues pasmada como si nada estuviese pasando.  
Que te creias?Que Kyoyama,Anna te queria?De veras...creias esa mujer te queria?  
Siempre lo supiste,lo supiste desde el instante en que llegaste: en esta Pension ni en los corazones de sus habitantes habia lugar para ti y especialmente en el de la dueЯa de casa.  
Todos tus intentos por agradarle eran en vano,el tiempo pasaba y ella por ti jamas sintio nada;ni llego a considerarte su "amiga.  
Aun pensando en lo que no tienes la ves cubrirse con esa chaqueta,en tus adentros dices un "QUE LINDA!" puesto a que esa prenda le sienta muy bien;parece toda una mujer dispuesta a lo que sea tal como siempre tu la has visto.  
Cesas de observarla y te vas asi afligida a recoger la cena que no ha saboreado,hoy es la noche de tu rechazo y lo ha hecho empezando por tu comida;sabes ahora sigues tu cuando ya no puedas tolerar tu palpitar por su bonito rostro.  
Juntas todo lo que has preparado lenta como tortuga,estas tan triste por verla marchar que ya ni quieres verla y pretendes hacer que no esta ahМ;aunque el aroma que emana de si es irresistible y quieres decircelo.  
Pero...es la prometida de tu amigo,con quien cada noche te juntas para hablar a sus espaldas y finges tu "envidia" por si;es mejor te calles y la dejes hacer lejos de tu escencia.  
La oyes llegar cuando sus pasos se detienen en la entrada del comedor,se queda ahМ viendote deshacer la mesa que le habias preparado para cenar;ahora sabe al fin el error que ha cometido al rechazar tu plato.  
Aunque no la mires los oscuros ojos le tiritan y las lineas de sus labios se remarcan,la conmueve te hayas esmerado tanto y por dentro sientes volar por saberla tan tierna;aunque a su manera te lo demuestre.  
Aparentas aun tu tristeza,de veras que te duele que se vaya o lo que sea que haga;no sabes nada aun pero sacas conclusiones por su cambiar de vestir.

-Tu...hiciste esto para mi...?-esta confundida por tu esmero -Si...-balbuceas -Pero...por que?-te busca -Porque...tu asi lo quieres...-le notificas-Es lo que hago...todas las noches,Anna...-le recuerdas -Esta...no es otra noche mas...-murmura -Eh?-la miras -Esta misma noche,hace 3 aЯos...yo conoci a Yoh...-te fia su pasado-Vale demasiado...para mi,Tamao...-sigue -Entiendo...-simulas lo haces-Es por eso que...?-no terminas la frase -Voy a salir...-te completa presumida -Ya veo...-te deshaces de a poco

No se queda a mirarte,se desvanece como fria mujer que es de esa habitacion y asi sin miedos se dirige a la entrada;no te quedas atrАs y avandonas lo que hacias para ir en su encuentro.  
La alcanzas y ahМ la ves,de pie aun con la puerta cerrada;fijate cuan rapida eres que no ha alcanzado a abrirla.  
Te la quedas ahМ mirando como si nada,no quieres se vaya con el ya que tu la quieres aun mas;aunque ella no lo sepa.  
Te corresponde aun sin entender el por que de tu mirar,alcanza a cruzar tu mirada con la tuya indeferente y sin sentimiento alguno;de veras que no le importa irse y dejarte aquМ como si te estuviese abandonando.  
Que puedes hacer?Que puedes decir?  
No hay palabras para que desista de su encuentro con Asakura y se quede en "tus brazos",tu poco le interesas o tal vez cree eres demasiado fastidioda y ni se molesta en pensar si estas ahМ o no.

-Ya me voy...-quiebra el hielo -Eh?-despiertas -No me esperes...-te avisa-Estare de regreso...demasiado tarde...-continua algo apenada -De acuerdo...-musitas rendida -Bien...-concluye-Que descanses...-te da la espalda -Buenas noches...Anna...-la despides

No voltea a corresponderte con una sonrisa,sabes no es una niЯa cursi por decirlo con sus palabras;no esta dentro de su alcance mostrarte una expresion sonriente o tal vez realmente no quiere.  
Te la quedas mirando un poco,analizando cada uno de sus detalles;puede sea la ultima vez la veas vestida asi.  
Sabes esta ocasion es valiosa para si,es importante se haya quitado su vestido negro y realmente haya querido verse mas bonita de lo usual;parece toda la suerte le ha tocado a Yoh y para ti no ha quedado absolutamente nada.

-Tamao...-te llama en susurros -Dime?-la buscas -Gracias...-concluye apenada

No puedes decir nada,estas tan perdida en la sonrisa que te regala que no puedes ver fuera de la misma;hasta te has olvidado que piensa marcharse esta noche.  
El tiempo se te pasa lento,no hay nada para ti luego de aquella expresion y eso lo sabes bien;aunque mil veces la llamaste "DESGRACIADA.  
No buscas el por que de lo que te hace sentir,solo te bastas con ese "QUE BONITA!" y ya;de veras que mirandote a ti Anna te gana y por mucho.  
No es que la mires y la envidies,sabes bien que eso no te une a la rubia aunque tantas veces intentaste apartarlo de ti;hay algo en tu corazon que te impulsa a permanecer a su lado y hace tiempo ya que no puedes evitarlo.  
Que que te sucede?  
Facil...tu,Tamamura Tamao,te has enamorado por primera y unica vez;te has enamorado de alguien que no tiene nada de especial y que para ti jamas tiene ojos.  
Aunque te lo nieges lo sabes bien,ella te ha arrebatado el palpitar y tu como si nada la dejaste hacer;es cierto que no te arrepientes de nada y de cierta manera te sientes a gusto por estar a su lado.  
Voltea una vez mas dispuesta a dejarte para irse con Yoh,sabes que el es todo lo que quiere y tu lejos de alcanzarlo estas;te quedas ahМ viendola desvanecerse y que ya esta vez sea tu ultima admiracion de si.  
Al tiempo en que abandona la Pension prosigue a cerrar la entrada y asi ya te sabes no volvera,permaneces en ausencia de su existencia y apartada de lo que sabes jamas tuyo;aun no le has dicho nada de tu sentir pero estas segura ya tarde para eso es.  
A pesar de que te desconoce prefiere estar con Asakura,ya nada de ti le vale si es que alguna vez lo hizo;tal vez jamas tuviste nada de si y te lo has imaginado todo como tonta que eres.  
Pero...algo de Kyoyama ha tocado tus latidos aunque no sabes que,jamas hizo nada por ti y nunca estuvo ahМ para ti.  
Aun asi...la quieres,la quieres mucho y aun mas de lo que piensas.  
Sera...que de veras te ha enamorado?De veras...estas enamorada de Kyoyama,Anna?De esa mujer fria y resentida?  
Pero...que fue lo que te cautivo de ella?Por que te quito,de esa manera tan tonta,el corazon?Tan linda era que no pudiste ver como se quedaba de a poco con tu palpitar?  
No puedes decir que "no lo es" ya que de veras que es bonita,al menos eso dicen tus ojos cada vez que la ven;parece te rindes a que ellos digan y hagan por ti siendo asi tonta como eres.  
Pero...algo sabes y de lo mismo estas muy segura:  
TU...ESTAS ENAMORADA DE ELLA.  
Aunque te lo nieges e intentes remediarlo,lo que sucede es que:  
LA QUIERES.  
De veras...solo la quieres?O...hay algo mas tras de ese sentimiento?Tal vez...algo mas profundo?  
No te lo explicas,no buscas las razones;solo dejas que tu corazon hable por ti y la verdad es que:  
LA AMAS,LA AMAS,LA AMAS!  
La amas de verdad y la amas mucho,aunque Yoh sea tu amigo y mil veces te negaste al sentir que le tienes a la rubia.  
Pero...que puedes hacerle ya?  
Tienes todo perdido puesto a que sin tus latidos no eres nada,solo aguardas el instante en que decida quebrar tu respirar y te quedes ahМ muerta como arbol en invierno.  
Si...te lo sabes bien,ese es el destino que tienes ahora siendo conciente de tus sentimientos;Anna tarde o temprano terminara contigo y tu como siempre la dejaras hacer como si nada.  
Pero...al menos piensas en el instante pasado,te sentiste tan feliz que el hecho de que falleceras por su amor poco te vale ya;fue tan linda la expresion en su rostro que moririas una y otra vez solo por verla de nuevo.  
Feliz como quien en matrimonio,correspondes a su ausente sonrisa y por primera vez te decides a responderle;demuestras callada tu sentir a gusto y agradeces a tu manera el obsequio que hace tiempo te hizo.

-De nada...Anna...-susurras enternecida dejandola volar

+THE END+ +BY: AA0+ 


End file.
